


One Last Time

by lolanbq



Series: Captive Prince Drabbles [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Feels, M/M, post major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: A short thing a I wrote on tumblr based off @laurent-ofvere's prompt of Laurent doing everything he can to bring Damen back to life





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late to be using Hamilton lyrics as a title? Yes? Oh well

“Laurent.” His voice whispered to the his sleeping husband, “Laurent.” cold fingers brushed through long golden hair spread wildly across open books written in an archaic tongue. 

“Laurent.” He whispered again, and this time his beloved stirred from his slumber, “There you are, my star.” 

Laurent’s mind was foggy with sleep that cling to his aching bones, brought on from too many nights full of endless reacher, but if that voice belonged to who he thought than those nights will have been worth it a thousand times over. Slowly Laurent opened his eyes, squinting against a light.

“Laurent, my love, you must get to bed,” His voice tempted Laurent to rise from his chair, but there was something about what was happening that was not correct. That was instead very very wrong. As Laurent’s brain started to shed the blankets of fatigue he finally noticed what was truly in front of him.

Damen.

Damen, who he had seen fall.

Damen, who had died before Pascal had been able to arrive.

Damen, who had injuries more extensive than Laurent knew how to handle.

Damen. Husband. Lover. Friend.

“Damen.” Laurent whispered back to the smiling face he never thought he would see smile again. “Oh, Damen. It worked.” Laurent stood from his chair ready to embrace his husband as though nothing had changed, as if Laurent hadn’t broken laws of nature, as if Laurent hadn’t torn the world down and rebuilt it with Damen next to him once again.

“Laurent.” His voice was remorseful, he made no move forward to meet Laurent’s embrace, “You better than that.”

Laurent knew Damen was right. Through shear stubbornness he had ignored many details for the sake of gazing upon his late lover. How there was gray light with no candles, how Damen was here when his body was in colder part of the castle, how Damen seemed to be standing comfortably in the middle of the table. Suddenly these details were deemed important.

“I brought you back.” Laurent said defiantly, as a child demands a favored toy, “I called you here.”

“You did,” He answered simply, “but you know better than this.”

“I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Was Laurent’s only defense. It was his last defense. And Damen smiled, cool fingers ghosted over Laurent’s cheek, the grey light got brighter as he brought his forehead down to Laurent’s. All at once Laurent felt calm again, for the first time since seeing his husband fall from his horse. “I love you.”

“As I love you,” Damen said softly against Laurent’s lips, as wind breezes through leaves, “Do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done.” 

“I should have been there. I was close enough to help.” Laurent pushed closer into the space Damen was and was not taking up.

“Peace, my star,” Damen brought one of his hands to the nape of Laurent’s neck, Laurent shivered at the lack of body heat. It was another reminder of what he could not do correctly. “Ease your mind of this and know that you will see me again. Hopefully not anytime soon. I could not bear to be the reason for you perishing. You are stronger than I could ever hope to be if it had been you in my place.”

“You flatter me even now?” Laurent teased, eyes stinging with tears that will come later. Damen’s timing was not always the best.

“Does it count as flattery if it is true?” Damen asked with every ounce of warmth his body lacked. Laurent soaked it in like a moth drawn to a flame. Now he understood why the books warned against things like this.

“I suppose not.” Laurent sighed, “But if I wait too long than you will be stuck forever with a wrinkly old man. I don’t know if my vanity could bear that.” He smiled thinly to show he was at least a little bit teasing. But Damen, oh Damen, he laughed as though it was the best joke he had ever heard. 

“You have some much left to be done, my star, do not let me stop you,” Damen said with so much conviction, adoration, promise, and a million other emotions that Laurent could not begin to name but felt all at once.

“But I love you.” He argued weakly.

“And I will always love you, Laurent.”

Then the light faded. And Laurent could feel Damen’s absence as if it were a tangible object, but though he could feel it, it did not weigh him down. And though he felt sorrow, he knew better than it.

 


End file.
